Aku Menunggumu
by Ochandy
Summary: Fang, ia masih menunggu...


_Jadi selama ini aku dianggap sebagai apa? Adik atau bawahannya?_

'

'

'

" **Aku Menunggumu"**

'

 **By : Ochandy/Ananda**

'

 **Disclaimer :** **Boboiboy Friends**

 **(Boboiboy hanya milik Animonsta/Monsta Studio)**

'

 **Genre : Family Hurt/Comfort**

'

 **Rate : T (Teens)**

'

 **Warning! Typo, judul dengan cerita gak nyambung(?), Setting in Boboiboy series musim dua/tiga, serta beberapa hama pengganggu lainnya…**

'

 _Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata, jadi kalau ada salah/janggal saya mohon maaf karena (saya) juga masih belajar._

'

'

'

 **Happy Reading…**

 **~O.o.O~**

Fang tidak tahu, kenapa nasibnya begini?

Hidup _'sendirian'_ ditengah hiruk-pikuknya kehidupan manusia di Pulau Rintis. Senyuman memang selalu menghiasi wajahnya, sekedar untuk mengatakan pada teman _'manusianya'_ kalau dia baik-baik saja. Padahal, mubazir dia tersenyum kalau senyuman itu tidak sampai ke matanya; hanya sekedar lengkungan bibirnya yang manis.

Sempat terfikirkan olehnya, selama ini dia dianggap apa oleh abang yang (harus) dipanggilnya dengan gelar Kapten tersebut. Adiknya kah? Atau hanya Bawahannya?

Pemuda berkacamata nila ini tertawa miris. Segitu berharapnya ia untuk dianggap sebagai adik, padahal sudah jelas sang Kapten mencampakkannya ke sebuah planet yang sangat asing bernama Bumi. Fang bahkan sempat merenung, apa kesalahan yang dia lakukan sehingga satu-satunya saudara yang ia miliki membuangnya?

Seingatnya, dia selalu mengikuti latihan tempur, walaupun tubuhnya sudah babak belur dia tetap memaksa untuk ikut latihan bersama' _nya'._ Dia tetap melaksanakan misi berbahaya meskipun tahu nyawa taruhannya. Lalu apa kesalahannya?

Apa harapannya yang salah? Salahkah Fang yang menginginkan abangnya itu untuk menjadi abang dalam artian yang sebenarnya?

Langkah pemuda bersurai anggur ini terhenti disebuah area kosong, area yang ditumbuhi rerumputan liar, ruang terbuka hijau yang tersisa di pulau bagian selatan Malaysia. Seketika matanya memanas, ditempat inilah sang Kapten meninggalkannya…

Sekelabat memori itu kembali berputar dalam fikirannya. Dadanya terasa sesak, air mata mulai merembes dari sudut matanya.

 **~O.o.O~**

" _Pang, bangun!" suara barithon yang tegas membangunkannya dari buaian mimpi indah._

" _Dalam lima menit kemasi barangmu dan turun dari pesawat angkasa!" titahnya mutlak._

 _Fang menggeliat tak nyaman, ia melirik tepian ranjang dimana sang Kapten tengah berdiri tegap; menunggunya tak sabaran._

" _Kapten, apa ada misi?" tanyanya mengubah posisi menjadi duduk. Fang meregangkan otot-ototnya sembari menguap lebar._

" _Ya, karena kau terlalu bermalas-malasan maka waktumu tinggal tiga menit tigapuluh detik untuk berkemas. Terlambat satu detik maka-,"_

 _Fang terbelalak lebar dan langsung melompat turun dari ranjang, ia menyambar jaket kesayangannya. Mengambil tas ransel dari tempat penyimpanan dan memasukkan pakaiannya dengan acak ke dalam ransel. Terakhir dia memakai kacamatanya sambil nyengir lebar ke arah Kaptennya itu._

" _Selesai." katanya memamerkan tas ransel berwarna ungu dengan beberapa helai pakaiannya yang menyembul keluar._

" _Ikuti aku ke ruangan utama!"_

" _Baik!"_

 **~O.o.O~**

" _Kapten, apa Kapten yakin mau meninggalkan Pang sendirian di planet bernama Bumi ini? Menurut laporan, angka kejahatan dan tindak kriminalitas di Bumi,-" Lahap menghentikan ucapannya saat menyadari keberadaan Fang; tepat dibelakang sang Kapten._

 _Kedua netranya berkaca-kaca, "Jadi, Kapten mau meninggalkan Fang? Sendirian? Apa Fang sudah membuat kesalahan yang fatal? Jawab Fang, Kapten!" Fang mengeratkan ikatan ranselnya sambil menanti jawaban dari sang Kapten._

" _Ya, sendirian… kau harus memantau Power Sphera yang berada di Bumi. Tenang saja Lahap, Fang sudah terlatih untuk pertahanan diri jadi dia akan baik-baik saja."_

" _Tapi kalau-,"_

 _Fang menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya sementara Lahap dan Kaptennya masih beradu argumen yang tidak jelas._

" _Sudah-sudah, baiklah aku akan pergi. Tapi Kapten harus berjanji untuk mengunjungiku sekali setahun, bagaimana?" tawarnya._

" _Baiklah…"_

 **~O.o.O~**

 _Terakhir kali didengarnya, sang Kapten berjanji mengunjunginya sekali setahun. Setiap tahun, tepat dihari kelahirannya Fang selalu menunggu kehadirannya, disebuah area kosong yang ditumbuhi rerumputan liar. Ia selalu menunggu, sang Kapten…_

 _Tahun pertama…_

 _Fang berlari riang tak sabaran, ia memandang langit tepat di atas area kosong tersebut. Belum ada tanda-tanda kemunculan sang Kapten. Fang terus menunggu hingga terik matahari mulai membakar kulitnya. Hatinya penuh harap, Kapten pasti akan mengunjungiku. Siang tergantikan malam, Fang menyerah. Mungkin sang Kapten sedang sibuk dengan misi pengejaran Power Spheranya. Tidak apa, masih ada tahun depan…_

 _Ia tak putus asa, tahun demi tahun, ia menunggu…_

 **~O.o.O~**

Fang melepaskan kacamatanya yang berembun karena menangis. Ini memasuki tahun kelima dimana sang Kapten belum pernah mengunjunginya sama sekali.

"Abang lupa dengan Fang?" tanyanya memandang langit. Air mata kembali membasahi pipinya, sudah lama sekali dia tak pernah menggunakan embel-embel abang untuk menyebut sang Kapten.

Fang tertunduk lesu, "Tapi abang Kaizo sudah berjanji bukan?" dia terus menguatkan dirinya.

"Abang pasti datang, abang pasti datang…" gumamnya merapalkan kalimat tersebut berulang-ulang. Ia terlalu yakin, sesibuk apapun sang abang pasti ia akan menepati janji.

Langit mulai menggelap, mentari berganti posisi dengan rembulan. Fang mulai putus asa, ia mulai berfikiran yang aneh-aneh. Aku hanya bawahan, aku bukan saudaranya lagi, aku bukan siapa-siapa… tidak-tidak…

"Kenapa aku terlalu berharap kalau ia akan datang?" ia tersenyum kecut.

Fang merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan, ia tidak boleh putus asa. Mungkin saja abangnya sedang sibuk, tapi…

Dia sudah berjanji, untuk mengunjunginya sekali setahun. Dan Fang, ia selalu menunggu. Ditempat yang sama, tempat terakhir kali dimana sang abang meninggalkannya…

Sendirian…

 **~End~**

Umh... Ocha tebak, alurnya kecepetan ya? *mikir/ tau ah...

Dan elu abang Kaizo tertjintah, kenapa kau baru muncul ha? Lihatlah para adindamu yang meriang (merindukan kasih sayang) *nunjuk kak Fanlady/ditabok. Dia sudah lelah menunggumu bang... abang munculnya cuma sebentar lagi…

Walaupun Ocha sudah punya ekhemsuamiekhem *peluk Halilintar* /dan tertabok lagi oleh fansnya Halilintar* tapi Ocha tahu bagaimana rasanya penantian cewek menunggu cowoknya yang kagak pulang atau datang atau apalah. Seperti diriku yang menantikan Petir berevolusi jadi Halilintar…

Oke dan terimakasih buat yang udah baca curhatan gak jelas diatas. Terlebih bahkan terkurang Ocha minta maaf… /ditabok Readers lagi karena malah bikin fanfic baru lagi…

Sekian, dan kalau boleh… minta Reviewnya dong *kedipin Readers…

Salam kiyut,

 **~Ochandy~**


End file.
